Amor demoníaco
by Kurai bukku
Summary: Los juegos mágicos han terminado, Fairy Tail es el ganador, por desgracia no todo son buenas noticias para el gremio, Natsu está sufriendo una serie de pesadillas, y sin dar ninguna explicación huye del gremio. Ahora el pelirosa deberá convivir junto con un demonio en su interior, que resulta ser muy diferente de lo esperado. (NatsuxEND femalexSayla)


**Yo, supongo que muchos pensaban que estaba muerto, pues no, aún me mantengo vagando por ahí.**

 **Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias, pero, cuando una idea se me viene a la cabeza no puedo evitar concentrarme únicamente en eso, lo siento muchísimo.**

 **Aún así, espero que le deis una oportunidad, y sobretodo que lo disfrutéis.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: El despertar de un demonio**

Natsu abrió los ojos aterrado, observó su alrededor estaba recubierto de una niebla oscura, bajó la vista y se encontró con nada más que oscuridad, ¿Que demonios era ese lugar?

\- ¡ Has venido Natsu-chan!-la voz extrañamente dulce y alegre retumbó por todo el lugar, el pelirosa dio un salto hacia atrás instintivamente.

\- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó el dragonslayer cubriendo sus puños con llamas.

Una rsisita rodeó al pelirosa, era imposible decir de que lugar venía, pero rodeaba a Natsu sin que el pudiese hacer nada.

De la nada, una parte de la niebla empezó a disiparse, y saliendo de ella, Natsu pudo vislumbrar una figura.

\- ¡Karyu no Hoko!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el mago de fuego lanzó un potente rugido de llamas directo a la figura, pero no ocurrió nada, ni siquiera el sonido de la explosión, el pelirosa quedó frustrado y sorprendido.

Unos brazos rodearon al dragonslayer, eran fríos, de tal formo que tan solo con tocarlo, Natsu sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

El tenue sonido de una respiración acarició su oreja, mientras sus fosas nasales eran asediadas con un olor propio de madera ardiendo.

\- Soy tu amiga, Natsu-chan-susurró dulcemente en la oreja del pelirosa-soy...E.N.D

…...

Natsu se despertó agitado, un rayo quebró el cielo, iluminando el rostro demacrado del dragonslayer.

El mago de fuego inspeccionó la habitación con desespero, viendo como se encontraba en su casa se tranquilizó, la relajada respiración de Happy que dormía con una sonrisa cerca de él hizo que diese un suspiro y se tumbase en la cama una vez más.

\- _Que extraño_ \- pensó el joven cerrando los ojos.

\- _Dulces sueños Natsu-chan_

… _..._

 _Cuatro días después:_

Los juegos mágicos habían terminado, Fairy Tail había sido el ganador, coronándose nuevamente como el gremio más poderoso de Fiore, y por si no fuese suficiente, tras el problema de los dragones, y la difícil victoria sobre ellos, la reputación del gremio, había alcanzado niveles insospechados.

Pero por desgracia no todo iba bien dentro del gremio, había un problema que preocupaba a todos los miembros, el enérgico e impulsivo dragonslayer de fuego parecía preocupado, cuando llegaba se sentaba en una mesa alejado de todos, cuando alguien le preguntaba el respondía con una cálida sonrisa y decía que todo estaba bien, ninguno le creía, pero pensaban en dejarle para que el mismo solucionase cualquier cosa que le preocupara.

Pero la cosa empeoró...

 _Actualmente:_

\- Estamos hartos de esto, ¿Que demonios te ocurre Natsu?

Todo los presentes observaron a Erza plantarse ante el pelirosa, Natsu alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de la pelirroja.

\- No sé a que te refieres, estoy genial-respondió el dragonslayer forzando una de las peores sonrisas de su vida.

\- !NO ME VENGAS CON IDIOTECES¡-gritó la maga furiosa lanzando un puñetazo directo al rostro de Natsu.

Pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, el pelirosa detuvo el golpe de la pelirroja con pasmosa facilidad, y lo que más sorprendió a todos es que no se trataba de un golpe débil, ya que al pararlo con su mano, una onda de energía retumbó en todo el gremio.

Aunque había algo que solo Erza había visto, tras parar su puño, Natsu sonrió de manera psicótica, con un ardiente fulgor rojo en sus ojos.

El dragonslayer golpeó a Erza lanzando-la contra una de las paredes del gremio, el pelirosa sonrió inspeccionando a todos los miembros del gremio, todos estaban aterrados...

Natsu zarandeó su cabeza y se apartó del lugar con un salto, rápidamente tomó una hoja del tablón de anuncios y sin decir nada se marchó corriendo del gremio.

\- ¡Natsu!-exclamaron todos a excepción de Erza que aun seguía temblando al ver escapar al dragonslayer.

…...

La noche había llegado, el pelirosa había salido de Magnolia, y se había refugiado en un bosque, alejado de cualquier ciudad cercana.

Natsu se refugió en una cueva, viendo como la lluvia había empezado a caer, el sonido del viento agitaba las ramas esparciéndolas por todo el bosque, creando intermitentes sonidos.

El pelirosa se recostó contra la pared de la cueva, y de sus pantalones extrajo una imagen de la victoria en los juegos mágicos, todos estaban sonriendo dándole a la imagen una calidez especial.

Natsu recorrió el rostro de todos con el dedo...

\- Lucy...Gray...Erza...W-We...-el dedo del mago de fuego se detuvo junto al rostro de una sonriente niña de pelo azul.

\- !Maldita sea!-exclamó el mago golpeándose la cabeza con ambos puños-¿Porque no puedo recordar?-gritó.

Nuevamente el mago sintió unos fríos brazos rodear-le, el pelirosa dejó caer la imagen, sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a ser inmóvil.

\- No debes golpearte Natsu-chan-reprochó la figura junto al oído del joven.

\- D-Déjame-balbuceó el mago de fuego retorciéndose en los gélidos brazos de la figura.

\- Vamos Natsu-chan...

Natu vio como uno de los brazos de la joven cogía la imagen que hace unos segundos el había dejado caer.

\- ¿Estos son tus amigos Natsu-chan?-preguntó la voz molesta.

El dragonslayer abrió los ojos aterrado, el rostro de todos había sido cubiertos con una cruz roja, y en el medio de la imagen, tan solo quedaba él sonriendo, junto con una joven de larga melena rosa, con dos cuernos surgiendo de su cabeza, y vestida con la misma ropa que el dragonslayer, excepto por unas vendas que cubrían sus pechos, ya que su torso estaba completamente al descubierto.

\- Tú tan solo me necesitas a mí, pronto no serás capaz de recordar a ninguno de ellos, yo seré la única para ti-explicó abrazando cariñosamente al mago.

Natsu se despertó nuevamente aterrado, por desgracia esta vez no se encontraba en ningún lugar conocido, estaba en una gélida cueva, mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer incesante en el exterior.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?-preguntó Natsu a nadie en particular observando el techo de la cueva.

…...

Natsu observó el gigantesco bosque ante él, cerró los ojos con pesar, para después soltar un grito que retumbó por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Happy, Erza, Lucy, Gray...-Natsu se mordió la lengua molesto-todos, lo siento mucho, pero no podré volver al gremio!-exclamó el dragonslayer a pleno pulmón-¡Estoy encendido!-proclamó con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

\- _Que mono eres Natsu-chan_ -pensó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa- _has elegido bien, tu y yo seremos felices juntos, quizás todavía no, pero pronto-_ una mueca de diversión se formó en su rostro- _después de todo yo soy tu primera amiga._

…...

Natsu andaba por el bosque, miles de preguntas se acumularon en su mente, ¿Donde viviría ahora?, tendría que vagar por el mundo como un simple vagabundo, al menos sabía que su gremio estaba seguro ahora que habían logrado ganar los juegos mágicos.

\- Quisiera volver pero si lo hago no creo que pueda controlarme-susurró agachando la cabeza.

Mientras andaba por el bosque Natsu ya había decidido su destino, se aislaría de todo, así ni él, ni quién quiera que fuese la joven que estaba en su interior podría dañar a nadie, pero por desgracia, otro obstáculo se cruzó en su camino.

El choque provocó que una nube de polvo cubriese la vista del joven pelirosa, de la nada, apareció la figura de una joven vestida con un peculiar kimono, con el pelo púrpura, y unos ojos negros que observaban directamente a Natsu.

El pelirosa instintivamente tomó una pose de combate, pero lo que sucedió a continuación le sorprendió aún más.

La joven se arrodilló ante él, y con la cabeza hacia el suelo dijo:

\- Es un honor verle amo.

La frase resonó por todo el lugar el dragonslayer la procesó lentamente hasta que...

\- ¿Eh?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Desde ahora las aventuras del pelirosa cambiarían totalmente, aunque no era para menos pues tenía a dos poderosos demonios a su lado.

… **...**

 **Y bien, espero que la trama os parezca interesante, sé que la historia a ido rápido, pero eh, así terminamos antes los preparativos y pasamos hacia lo que interesa.**

 **Una vez más disculpadme, hago esto porque me gusta, y comprendo que me tardo muchísimo en actualizar, pero tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo hacer esto cuando me de la gana.**

 **En todo caso, si os ha gustado podríais apoyarlo con fav,folow y review, pero si no, bueno lo comprendo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, que paséis un buen día.**

… **...**


End file.
